theblessedgenerationfandomcom-20200215-history
Sam Halliwell
Officer Victor Samuel Leonardo Halliwell II, more commonly known as Sam was the eldest and first-born child of the Charmed One Piper Halliwell with her former Whitelighter Leonardo Wyatt. Through his Mother, he was elder half-brother of Ben, Melinda, and Nate Halliwell and the eldest cousin of all of the children of the Charmed Ones. Sam is the first born and eldest of the Twenty first Generation of Warren Casters. As the eldest of his siblings and cousins, he was always regarded as the most powerful and boldest of all of them, to the point that he was given the nicknames "Super Man" and "King Sam". While he was only the elder brother to his three younger siblings, he acted as an older brother-type figure to all of his cousins, as well as the other members of the Charmed Coven. He was a member of the Warren Family and the Wyatt Family. History Birth Early Life Childhood Teen Years High Priest of the Charmed Coven Death Magical Characteristic s Sam was the original Twice-Blessed Child; the offspring of a Charmed One and an Agent of Good or Evil. He was easily the strongest and most powerful of his siblings and cousins, and was arguably the most powerful Caster of his entire generation. Skills and Basic Powers ** [[Spell Casting|'Spell Casting']]:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ** [[Potion Making|'Potion Making]]:' The ability to brew potions. ** [[Divination|'Divination]]:' The ability to gain insight into a question or situation using an occultic, standardized process or ritual. ** [[Mediumship|'Mediumship]]:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ** [[Channeling|'Channeling]]:' The ability to channel energies/powers. Active Powers * [[Teletransportation|'Telekinetic Orbing]]:' The ability to transport objects and beings from place to place with his mind, through the use of Whitelighter Orbs. Originally, he was only able to use this power by calling out for an objects name. After using the Zenith Charm, he developed the ability to use it just by focusing on an object or being, and then thinking about where he wanted to send them. * [[Telekinesis#Advanced Level|'Advanced Telekinesis]]:' The ability to move & manipulate multiple and heavy objects and beings at the same time, across great distances with the his mind. On his own, Sam's was an Advanced-level user of Telekinesis, displaying a large amount of skill and power. His powers were later boosted to a Master-level as a result of the Zenith Spell. ** [[Molecular Dispersion|'Atomization]]:' The ability to utterly destroy objects and beings by tearing them apart on a molecular level. As a result of the Zenith Spell, his Telekinesis grew strong enough to where he could move objects on a molecular level, forcing said molecules to separate and causing the objects in question to turn to ash. ** [[Tactile Telekinesis|'Tactile Telekinesis]]:' The ability to project a personal field of Telekinetic energy around his body. Like the other users of Telekinesis in the family, Sam often used this ability in combination with his martial arts to fight strong magical beings and enhance his natural abilities to greater levels. ** [[Psychokinetic Blast#Telekinetic Blast|'Telekinetic Blast]]:' The ability to generate powerful blasts of magical energy. By focusing all of his telekinetic energy, Sam was able to release it in the form a powerful beam-like, concussive wave, the sheer force of which could destroy large objects and cause a vanquish on impact. * [[Chronokinesis|'Chronokinesis]]:' The ability to move time in any direction, move himself through time, and control time itself. Initially, while he possessed an exceptionally large range, being able to freeze all of San Francisco, his hadn't fully mastered this power: only being able to slow down and accelerate time, and for short periods of time. After casting the Zenith Charm, he unlocked every aspect of this power, with his range growing to effecting the entire world. * [[Chronocognition|'Chronocognition]]:' The ability to see through time. Initially, Sam's visions only came to him when he was asleep, after using the Zenith Charm, he developed the ability to use this power on command, as well as seeing the future actively. * [[Elemental Manipulation|'Elemental Manipulation]]:' The ability to generate, control, alternate, and fully manipulate the elements of nature: Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. * [[Mentifery|'Mentifery]]:' The restricted ability to project his thoughts, consciousness, emotions, and imagination into reality, creating anything and everything from nothing. Other Powers * 'Limited Invulnerability: The ability to be highly resistant to magical and physical attacks and survive otherwise lethal attacks. Traits Personality Appearance Destiny Familial Relationships Parents Siblings Aunts & Uncles Cousins Romantic Relationships Notes & Trivia *So far, Sam has two known Past Lives; Arthur Pendragon, the King of Camelot, and Melinda Warren, the "Original Warren".